slashdogfandomcom-20200213-history
Kouki Samejima
| Romaji = Samejima Kōki | Race = Human | Nicknames = | Hair Color = Brown | Eye Color = | Gender = Male | Equipment = Unnamed Sacred Gear | Relatives = | Affiliations = Ryoukou High School (Former Student) Grigori (Agent) Slash/Dog Team | Status = Alive | Ranking = | Voice Actor = }} Kouki Samejima is a human and a Sacred Gear possessor. He is a renowned school delinquent from Ryoukou High School. Appearance Samejima is a handsome young man with spiked up dyed brown hair and gray eyes. Personality History Kouki is one of the few students who missed his school trip thus avoiding being captured by the Utsusemi Agency. Plot Volume 1 Kouki is first mentioned by Natsumi to Tobio as an ally. He is first shown in a deserted departmental store where he goes to take out some Utsusemi. He is found by Tobio, who was searching for him along with Natsume and Lavinia. As Tobio follows him, he asks Tobio the reason for his presence, to which Tobio replies that he's trying to rescue their former classmates from the Utsusemi Agency. They introduce themselves to each other and make their way to the fifth floor, where they are confronted by Kazuhisa who overwhelms and subdues the both of them with a powerful clay doll. Kazuhisa tries to kill one of Tobio's friends in a, particularly cruel manner, making Kouki express rage. Kouki then watches one as Tobio's power increases and forces Kazuhisa back. They are subsequently joined by Natsume and Lavinia, and decide to make their way to the meeting with the Governor General. At the meeting, the Governor-General further explains the current situation to them and also their Sacred Gears. Later on, the team decides to visit the house of Sae in relation to the current situation. Upon their arrival there, they split into groups of two with Kouki being with Natsume. Soon after, they find out that they have been ambushed by the enemy, with Tobio telling him and Natsume to escape. As they run away from the premises and reach a deserted factory, Kouki is confronted by an Utsusemi taking the form of his close friend's little sister. Letting his guard down, he is impaled and suffers a serious injury. Kazuhisa reveals himself as the instigator of the incident, appearing with Kouki's friend. His Sacred Gear, Byakusa, performs medical treatment on him. As the situation looks bleak, he tells Natsume to escape but their Sacred Gears suddenly evolve and defeat Kazuhisa, who tries to escape, only to be obstructed by Vali. As Vali attempts to handle Kazuhisa, Kouki tells him to wait and punches Kazuhisa himself, collapsing afterward due to his injury. He is subsequently teleported by Vali to the Grigori institute along with Byakusa. Ten days after the incident, it is revealed that he has been registered at a special school under the Grigori called Nephilim, along with the rest of the team. Volume 2 Two months later, Kouki is shown making his way to Tobio's room along with Lavinia, Vali, and Sae, where they see him in bed with Natsume, causing an awkward situation to manifest. As the misunderstanding is cleared up over breakfast, Azazel appears and takes them to Nephilim, where he introduces them to Barakiel, who is to be their teacher. Half a month later, he is seen at Nephilim, completing a training course with Tobio and discussing with him. Barakiel then places him and Tobio in a sparring match against Vali, which they lose, much to their frustration. The following Saturday, he goes along with the rest of the team into town. As they rest at a park downtown, they are suddenly joined by a bespectacled young man who introduces himself as Seiryu Kushihashi. Quizzed on his intentions, Seiryu replies in a vague manner, making Kouki irritated as he summons Byakusa. He fights against Seiryu along with Tobio, but the match is interrupted by the arrival of Barakiel, Vali, and Suzaku Himejima, who asks for a meeting. At the meeting, Suzaku apologizes for the incident with the Utsusemi Agency and informs them that they are searching for their former classmates, who are being chased by the Utsusemi Agency and the Wizards of Oz. She then asks for an alliance, much to the surprise of himself and some others. They agree to the alliance, resolving to rescue their former classmates. As they prepare and head towards the location, Barakiel warns them about the abilities of their potential enemies and Lavinia tells the team about her past, leading them to express their support for her. As they reach closer to the location, Sae raises an alarm, causing Barakiel to investigate ahead. He finds Shigune Nanadare, one of their classmates, along with her Sacred Gear. She warns them to escape, just as they are confronted by a strange stone statue. Soon after Barakiel cautious the team to close their eyes, the statue releases an intense light that is revealed to be capable of causing blindness. A man soon reveals himself, expressing his desire to make them blind. Kouki attacks the statue along with Tobio, as the man is forced to retreat. Shigune then tells them that Koga, their other classmate, is fighting alone in the village. Power and Abilities Expert Combatant: Kouki is shown to be an adept fighter, being able to use the transformed Byakusa proficiently. Expert Spearman: With Byakusa's tail spear, Kouki could hold his own against Utsusemi and defeat them, being skilled enough to coordinate their attacks and target their weak points. With continous training in the Nephilim Institute, Kouki could hold his own against Seiryuu and Byakko. Enhanced Speed: In Volume 2, following his training at the Grigori, Kouki's speed has improved as he can shrink the distance between him and Seiryuu. Equipment Unnamed Sacred Gear: Kouki's Sacred Gear which takes the form of a white cat whom he has named Byakusa ( ). It is one of the Four Fiends Sacred Gears bearing the spirit of Táowù/Toukotsu. It also has the power to create a large amount of electricity. It is capable of transforming into a spear for Kouki's use. As of Volume 2, Samejima can manifest electricity around the spear. * True Form: It takes the form of an enormous tiger with several tails and with electricity around it. In this form, he can use electricity to attack and his several tails. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Grigori Category:Slash/Dog Team Category:Nephilim Category:Ryoukou High School